The King’s Tales
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Princeling Eldarion is curious about his Adar’s past, and King Elessar doing his best to fulfill his son’s wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The King's Tales

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: K+ to T

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and torture…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Eldarion is curious about his Adar's past, and King Elessar doing his best to fulfill his son's wishes.

Note: Was Written for Aragorn Angst Prompts.

Note2: Princeling Eldarion's age is: 7.

1. _Prompt # 18: Shortcut_

**4th Age, Gondor**

"Adar?" the Princeling called from his bed.

King Elessar walked over to his son's bed, and sat on the bed near his son who lay there.

"What is it, my sweet child?" King Elessar asked softly.

"Tell me a story about you… like a bed-time story…" Eldarion asked with pleading eyes.

Elessar looked at his son, saw the pleading eyes, knowing that he could never say 'no' to his son, he sighed.

"I will tell you a story, my son."

"Does it have a happy ending?" Eldarion asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course it has a happy ending. Look at me, I am alive, and next to you." Elessar grinned at his son.

Eldarion giggled and waited for his father to start his story.

"Who loves you more than me?" Elessar played a family game.

"Nana…" Eldarion answered with love for his Adar shining in his eyes.

"I love her too, my son." Elessar said softly, and reached for his son and embraced him.

"Will you tell me how you met Nana?" Eldarion asked as he looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"I will." Elessar answered and then sat silently staring at his son.

"Now?" Eldarion asked as he noticed that his father only looked at him without speaking.

**_Flashback_**

_Aragorn was tired from all the journeys into the far countries. He wished to go back to Imladris to rest from all he had endured and decided to take a shortcut through Lothlórien._

_Arwen was visiting her grandmother Galadriel and her grandfather Celeborn in Lothlórien._

_Aragorn could hear soft voice calling, singing. He came by and was surprised to see a beautiful elf Lady stared at him; he could see her dark hair blowing in the wind, could see her lips, and wondered if she was calling for him._

_Aragorn walked over to her, and knelt on the ground, lowering his head as he did so, "My Lady."_

_"You may rise, Aragorn son of Arathorn," Lady Arwen softly said as she approached him. "Let us take a walk."_

_They went to the fair hill, Cerin Amroth, in the midst of the land, and they walked unshod on the undying grass getting to know better each other, letting their love to bloom._

_**End of Flashback**_

King Elessar looked at his child, waiting to see what he would say.

"Is that it?" Eldarion asked, as he wished to know what happened more.

"You wish more, ion-nin?" Elessar asked softly.

Eldarion nodded, and answered, "You know I do Adar. I want to know more about your past, about everything."

Elessar glanced at his son, and could see the sparkles of knowledge shining from his son's blue eyes.

"Only one story per bedtime," Elessar said. "I will tell you another tale tomorrow night. Do you have any requests, my son?"

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The King's Tales 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: K+ to T

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and torture…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Eldarion is curious about his Adar's past, and King Elessar doing his best to fulfill his son's wishes.

Note: Was Written for Aragorn Angst Prompts.

Note2: Princeling Eldarion's age is: 7.

2. _Prompt # 7: Alone_

"Ada?" Eldarion called.

Elessar walked over to his son who watched the trees as they waved with the wind.

"Did you feel alone amongst the elves?" Eldarion asked as he looked at his Adar.

"Alone? I felt lonely, and apart from them. I felt that I did not belong with them." Elessar answered and turned his gaze away from his son.

"Why?" Eldarion asked his father, as he noticed the faded smile.

"I thought at first that they did not want to befriend me, that they hated me because I was a human being, mortal." Elessar responded and lowered his head, as he tried to swallow the tears as he remembered the past, especially the day that the twins in particular made him feel so alone and hurt in Imladris.

**_Flashback_**

"_Adar!" the twins called to their father as they first noticed the human boy._

_The boy simply stared at them, confused as two similar elves looked at him, and he did not know why._

"_Why did you bring this human boy here?" Elladan first asked his father as his twin scanned the human boy from head to toe._

"_He is alone, and you will treat him well, understood?" Elrond asked sternly._

"_We will treat him as we see fit." Elladan answered his Adar._

"_Nay, you will treat him as I say." Elrond's voice was firm._

_Estel who stood near the elf lord, seemed not to understand what was going on around him, but the looks in their faces apparently told him what their words did not._

_They did not love him. What they felt was closer to hate._

_He felt so alone. He wished his father was with him, not a group of elves._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Why have you asked me these questions my son? Are you feeling lonely?" King Elessar asked his prince, hoping that his son did not feel what he had once felt.

"No, I was just curious, Ada." Eldarion replied as he looked at his Adar.

The king noticed some tears running down Eldarion's cheeks.

"I love you, my son." Elessar spoke softly to his son; he knelt beside him, and kissed the boy on both of his cheeks.

"I love you too, Ada." Eldarion said to his Adar.

End of Part 2.


End file.
